onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuru
| jva=Minori Matsushima| devil fruit= | }} Vice-Admiral Tsuru (つる中将 Tsuru Chūjō) the "Great Tactician" is one of Sengoku's direct subordinates at the base in the Sanctuary of Mariejois. Appearance Tsuru is a thin and elderly woman (similar in appearance to Dr. Kureha, but older-looking, yet probably younger) with gray hair tied in a bun. Her attire appears to be less formal than the ones worn by other high-ranking officers, consisting of a shirt left hanging out, with the sleeves rolled up and a tie around her neck, and calves-long pants, which somehow make her resemble the animal of her name, the crane. She sports earrings made of beads, and on her right wrist she has two bracelets. Twenty-two years ago, she had blonde hair and sported a similar attire; however, she was still wrinkled, suggesting that she is very old. Personality A veteran marine who is not without wisdom for her age. She seems extremely knowledgeable; she knew who set the Marines to fight each other in the Marine and Shichibukai meeting when all others thought the two were simply messing around, and knew who Laffitte was on sight. She is not above telling off the younger marines that show concern for her well being when she steps up to fight the incoming pirates at Marine HQ. She then justifies her being on the front line with the other Vice-Admirals by stating there is no longer a safe place left in the world for her to run to anyway. According to Garp, she is a kind-hearted woman which it doesn't show very often in the manga or the anime. Abilities and Powers Tsuru is a Marine who is well skilled in strategy, earning her the nickname "Great Tactician". Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, One Piece Manga - Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. so Tsuru can also use the ability. However, she has not yet been shown using it. Devil Fruit Tsuru ate the Whoshu Whoshu no Mi,One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 SBS, Tsuru devil fruit name is revealed. a Devil Fruit that allows her to literally "wash and hang out to dry" people and objects as if they were clothes.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 556, Tsuru is seen with pirates that she washed and hang out to dry. This disables the opponents by rendering them unable to move. This can also "clean" a limited amount of evil off of the victims, which is considered a dangerous ability against pirates. History Jaya arc She was present for the gathering of the Shichibukai to choose a replacement for Crocodile.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Tsuru attends the meeting in Mariejois. Marineford arc She was next seen in Chapter 550 at Marineford, saying comforting words to Garp concerning the upcoming execution of Portgas D. Ace. Then when Whitebeard arrived she commented on the illogicality of his position,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 551 and Episode 460, Tsuru commends on Whitebeard's formation inside the bay at Marineford. and faced along with the other Vice-Admirals when Whitebeard's division commanders began their attack. Although Vice Admiral Yamakaji expressed concern for her safety during the attack, Tsuru stayed at the front lines, stating that she was as safe there as anywhere else.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 553 and Episode 462, Tsuru says that there is no safe place to hide. She was next scene observing that Oars Jr. was bigger than any giant. She is then seen receiving Sengoku's order to prepare for the next part of the Marine's plan after having dealt with several pirates using her powers. She later went to the plaza when Sengoku starts to execute the final stage of his plan. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, she is seen standing down along with the other marines. Anime and Manga Differences Although in the anime she doesn't say anything, in the manga she talks to Donquixote Doflamingo, ordering him to be a good boy and calm down. Trivia *Eiichiro Oda has stated that he tends to name female characters after birds. The tradition continues with Tsuru, whose name means "Crane". Her name can also be translated as "to hang" depicting her ability. *She was introduced as Marine Headquarters second in command despite being a Vice-Admiral. Whether she holds more power than an Admiral is unknown. *Tsuru is the only Vice-Admiral with Garp to have special shoulder-pads, hers are yellow whereas the standard color is blue. References Site Navigation Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users